


Violent

by WiltingGirl



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Hate Sex, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiltingGirl/pseuds/WiltingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimmjow fucking hates him. He hates him so god damn much. So fucking him seemed like a good option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When you hate someone, there’s only so much you can do. Especially when that person has a tendency to fight back. You can only smack someone around so much before shit gets tough on your end as well. 

And Grimmjow just wasn’t in the mood to have Ichigo fucking Kuroski beating him any time soon. There was no way he’d let that smug kid do any damage to him if he had any say in the matter. They were already fighting, and while Grimmjow had a few cuts and scrapes here and there Ichigo was in much worse shape. It was one of those fights where Grimmjow could have walked away with a hole in his shoulder and be able to say ‘You should see the other guy’.

Ichigo jerked forward, trying to keep himself upright. But that was a bad idea, usually when your body is trying to go one direction you should listen, not fight the action. But Ichigo did, causing a wound on his stomach that had already begun to close with crusting blood to tear open. He gasped at the pain, clutching the gash only to have it hurt worse at the touch. 

Grimmjow just stared, standing idly. Ichigo almost looked done, just one more step and it looked like the kid could collapse. And there would be no fun in beating up an unconscious man. 

“You okay, kid?” Grimmjow spit the question out, wanting nothing more than to just walk over to Ichigo and pull him up by his hair. Because god damn the kid looked so pathetic right now bleeding all over the place and gasping for air. It pissed him off just to look at him. 

Ichigo wasn’t dumb, he knew Grimmjow wasn’t asking because he cared about his well being. He just wanted to know if he was still up to fight. And truth be told Ichigo wasn’t. If he could have his way, he’d fall down right there on the pavement and pass out. 

So Ichigo only gave a physical reply, his eyebrows furrowing together and looking up at the other man as if he were asking for a moment to recover. 

Grimmjow spit onto the ground, shoving a hand into his pocket. “You’re weak as fuck.”

Ichigo wanted nothing more than to be able to say something just as harmful in return, but the throbbing his wounds shut him up. 

“I know that…”

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at that. That was unexpected. 

“So what? You’re just going to give up because you got a few cuts and bruises? You fucking dumb kid I swear.”

Now that pissed Ichigo off. Just a few cuts and bruises, huh? That was funny. Ichigo stood, finding leverage against his zanpakuto. He moved his hand to pull up his uniform, now in bankai state. It was already shredded so it didn’t take much to shift the material upwards. 

“This look like….a fucking few cuts and bruises to you?” Ichigo fought back the urge to groan at the pain as the wind hit the open gashes in his abdomen and upper torso. 

Grimmjow honestly looked surprised. He didn’t expect the wounds to be so deep. He’d mostly focused on Ichigo’s face, which would definitely be bruised the next day.

Grimmjow crossed his arms, trying to look as nonchalant as possible. He didn’t feel bad, that would be the fucking day. He more so impressed with both himself and Ichigo. Grimmjow couldn’t believe Ichigo was still standing. 

Grimmjow’s voice hitched, a laugh crawling up his throat. “You got me there, kid. I guess you aren’t as weak as I thought afterall.” 

Ichigo rolled his eyes, wincing at his own action. It had brought on a pounding headache. 

“But...I’m not one to fight an already dying man. There’s no fun in that shit. As much as I’d love to kill you right here and now, I think we’ll have to take a raincheck on your funeral.”

“My funeral? Yeah we’ll see about that. You’re as good as dead the next time I see you.” Ichigo smirked as much as he could in his painful state. 

Grimmjow returned the smirk, but his eyes showed that he was pissed off. He walked towards Ichigo, taking his sweet ass time too because he knew that Ichigo wasn’t going anywhere. Couldn’t if he tried. 

Now there was a hand on Ichigo’s throat, the grip threatening but not quite lethal. And now Grimmjow was all up in his personal space, face inches away as he held the soul reaper up against a concrete wall by his throat, pressing his thumb into his jugular. 

“You so much as start thinking you can kill me, I’ll fuck you up so bad you won’t even know your own fucking name, kid.” Grimmjow hissed the words, tightening his grip on Ichigo’s throat. Despite the fact that Ichigo wanted to close his eyes he kept them open, glaring.

“You fucking hear me? And stop fucking looking at me like that.” Grimmjow turned away, his grip disappeared causing Ichigo to slide down the wall and hit the ground. 

Grimmjow’s back was to Ichigo now. “You piss me off.”

Ichigo leaned back against his elbows, the pavement scraping against the flesh. “The feeling is mutual.” There was a playful tone in his voice. He used it to keep from sounding vulnerable. 

Grimmjow turned back around, ready to spit some more insults. He stopped before his mouth could even open enough to talk. He just stared at Ichigo’s body, because that boy was a mess right now. 

He was bloody. Very bloody. His abdomen was bare now, but blood had been smeared across it unintentionally when Grimmjow had him by the throat. Ichigo’s blood was on Grimmjow’s torso, he must have smeared it by accident. But the best part was how Ichigo was leaning back on the ground, trying his best to look intimidating when he could barely even breathe. And Grimmjow liked that, but not as much as he fucking hated it. And that’s when he knew what else he could do to Ichigo. If he couldn’t fight him right now, why not fuck him? The thought had never occurred to him before because hell, you don’t exactly think about fucking all the time when you’re always fighting. 

Before Ichigo could blink, Grimmjow was leaning over top of him. Ichigo was ready to grab his zanpakuto but Zangetsu was stabbed into the ground to the left of him, just out of reach. 

Grimmjow leaned into his ear, not even touching him yet. “How old are you?”

Ichigo sneered. What the fuck was he doing? 

“Why the hell does that matter?” It was such an odd question it threw him for a loop. 

And Grimmjow smirked, his lips just barely grazing Ichigo’s ear now. And it was a very uncomfortable thing for Ichigo. It was an intimate gesture, he knew that. But what he didn’t know is why Grimmjow was doing it.

“You’re definitely a virgin.” The statement was accompanied by a low laugh. Grimmjow brought one of the hands he was using to hold himself up to caress Ichigo’s inner thigh through his hakama. 

Ichigo’s eyes widened, he didn’t know how to deal with this situation. Fighting, he knew how to do that. But sex? What was he supposed to do?

“Why are you…” Ichigo couldn’t finish his sentence because Grimmjow’s lips were now on his neck. And Ichigo honestly wished that those teeth were ripping his throat out, not nibbling it. This was weird, it was the most unexpected thing ever. And Grimmjow was getting off on that fact, Ichigo’s nervousness only caused him to want more. 

But Ichigo almost doubled over in pain when Grimmjow began smoothing his hand up the teen’s torso, forgetting that wounds were there. 

So Grimmjow sat back on his knees, staring and trying to figure out what to do. Ichigo just looked at him nervously, wondering what would happen next. Whether he should attempt to run despite his wounds, or to stay. 

And with that Grimmjow punched the ground beneath them in frustration, grinding his knuckles into the concrete causing it to shred some skin. He couldn’t fuck Ichigo like this. He was in too bad of shape. It wouldn’t have felt good to have the kid struggling or wincing away from every touch because fuck that would be a hassle to deal with when you have your dick in someone. 

Grimmjow brought his now bleeding hand back up and smoothed it through his hair, trying to calm himself. Ichigo was just even more confused now. 

“I’m coming back for you tomorrow.” He leaned down, grabbing Ichigo by the collar of his shihakusho and yanking him up. “You better be able to handle me by then.”

Once Ichigo dropped back to the ground, Grimmjow was gone. 

Ichigo stared off into the space where Grimmjow had been. He had never been so confused in his life. He allowed himself to fall back, closing his eyes and taking in a few breathes. Ichigo finally decided to drag himself upwards, grabbed his Zanpakuto, and slowly made his way to Urahara’s so he could call Orihime and get himself healed.


	2. Chapter 2

Orihime was just finishing up, it had taken a while since Ichigo had some pretty harsh damage done to him. 

She tensed up, looking worried as her hands hovered over her friend. “You’re very lucky he didn’t hit anything vital.”

Ichigo scoffed, wincing as he accidentally jerked his body up. “Lucky, yeah sure.”

Orihime just shook her head, finally retracting her hands and standing up. “How do you feel, Ichigo?” 

Ichigo sat up, moving his shoulders to test how his body felt. “Sore, but I definitely don’t feel like I’m about to die anymore. Thanks, Orihime.” 

She smiled weakly, looking over to Urahara who was sitting in the corner of the room observing. 

Ichigo stood up, happy that he could finally walk on his own without stumbling. 

“Orihime if you don’t mind I’d like to talk to Urahara alone.” Ichigo nodded his head towards the man.

“Oh right, that’s fine. I’m just glad you’re okay. Please….” She started, trying her best not to look too worried. She always looked worried. “Please don’t fight any time soon if you don’t have to okay?”

Ichigo smiled. “Yeah, sure. Thanks again.”

“Have a safe walk home.” Urahara finally spoke, getting up from his spot in the corner of the room. He received a wave and a thanks in return from Orihime before she left. 

“So what’s up Ichigo?” Urahara crossed his arms. 

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck. He needed to talk about it, but in the most vague way possible. He wasn’t one for embarrassing himself. 

“It’s about Grimmjow.” 

“What about him? Other than the fact that he almost just tore your organs out.” Urahara had that shit eating grin on his face. The guy thought he was so funny even at the most inappropriate times.

Ichigo sat back down on the floor, leaning his head against the futon that he should have been lying on but he didn’t have time to rest. He never did. 

“Well you see, the guy was acting freakin’ weird.” Smooth, play it smooth Kurosaki. 

Urahara raised an eyebrow, unseen by Ichigo. “Oh?”

Ichigo stopped, trying to figure out how to word things. “In the middle of our fight I couldn’t fucking handle it anymore, so I had to take a break. And that’s already embarrassing on its damn own. But then the guy just stood there and stared at me like he didn’t know what to do.”

Urahara nodded as Ichigo spoke. “So what did he do?” 

He caught a glimpse of Ichigo tensing up, knowing he was hiding something. 

“He threatened me, which is normal. I’m used to that. I can handle death threats all damn day long. But then...he got really….”

Usually when Ichigo spoke Urahara had a hard time listening. But he was glued to the subject because he honestly had no idea where this was going. 

“Really what?” 

“Dammit I don’t know. Friendly I guess? He got really friendly with me.”

Kisuke Urahara was not a dumb man, not in the slightest. But this just wasn’t clicking for him. But Ichigo couldn’t be frustrated at that, because it’s not something you’d expect.

Ichigo didn’t want to just want to go right out and say it, so he thought he’d use some of his and Grimmjow’s conversation to help fill in the blanks. 

“He told me that I was definitely a virgin.” Ichigo had to fight the urge to run out of the room because god damn the look of amusement on Urahara’s face killed him. 

“Oh.” Urahara was never one to hold back a laugh in any situation. “So he really was getting friendly with you, huh Ichigo?”

Ichigo ran his fingers through his hair. Why did he even bother talking about this?

“Yeah I just don’t know how to handle it. Because he told me he’d be back for me tomorrow.”

“For a fight or for…?” 

“The other thing.” Ichigo got up, heading for the door. He really didn’t feel like being laughed at.

“Where are you going?” Urahara stood up.

“Home. Where I won’t get laughed at for talking about my problems.” Ichigo glared, a blush threatening to hue his features but he didn’t let it. God he really was a virgin. 

“I’m going to be real honest with you, Ichigo. I don’t know what to tell you. Grimmjow wants a go with you, what am I supposed to say to that? It can’t be as bad as when he sends you home looking like you left a war zone. Just tread lightly, you know how to fend for yourself, you can fight. But my final piece of advice is...don’t do anything you don’t want to. He may be bigger than you, but that’s never stopped you from beating the enemy before. Keep an eye on him, you should be fine.”

Ichigo’s tension was relieved at that. Sometimes Urahara could be serious and give good advice. He simply nodded and left for his house, knowing he wouldn’t get more than an hour of sleep that night. 

~x~

After dinner Ichigo had finally gotten to sleep after multiple sets of sit ups to wear himself out. And as good as sleep was, it didn’t last. It never lasted for Ichigo. 

There was a harsh knock on his window, causing him to wake up immediately. He groaned, looking at the clock. It was almost 3am. 

He leaned over to open the window, eyes still closed from grogginess. “Renji I swear if that’s you I’m going to fucking end you.”

The harsh grip on Ichigo’s shoulder definitely made him open his eyes. He met with blue eyes and even bluer hair. 

“Guess again, kid.” Grimmjow smirked, showing way too many sharp teeth for the teen’s liking. His smile used to be creepy, but right now Ichigo found himself thinking it was sultry. That scared him. 

The shock has already settled and turned into rage at this point. “What the fuck are you doing here? I thought you said tomorrow.”

Grimmjow glanced at the digital clock across the room. “It’s past midnight already, so technically it is tomorrow.”

Grimmjow was just about to let himself in when Ichigo leaned to grab his combat pass. Ichigo wasn’t even going to ask how he found where he was. He probably could sense his spiritual pressure a mile away. 

“We can’t do this here.” Ichigo’s eyes glanced down towards his sheets. Things started to feel awkward. He just wanted to go back to fighting, or having nothing to do with Grimmjow at all.

Grimmjow sat down on the window ledge, crossing his arms against his chest. “Can’t do what here? What’d ya have in mind?” There was that fucking smirk again. 

Ichigo swallowed harshly, almost choking on his spit. “I fucking hate you. What’s your deal anyway?”

Grimmjow barked out a laugh at that. “Don’t think this is going to be some ‘villain falls for the hero’ thing because it ain’t and I can tell you that right fucking now. I just want to jump your bones, that’s all there is to it, kid.” Damn Grimmjow wanted to punch that dumbfounded look off of Ichigo’s face. 

“But...why?” 

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. “I don’t owe you an explanation, alright? Just spread your legs for me this one time then we can go back to fighting, alright? Unless you’d rather do both at once, because I came damn near close to it yesterday.” 

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. He couldn’t fathom how painful it would have been to have Grimmjow manhandle him after he had...well manhandled him already. 

Ichigo grew quiet, glaring at Grimmjow for who knows how long before his gaze slipped back to the floor. Grimmjow was attractive, he couldn’t deny that. And yeah sex with him didn’t seem like a horrible idea, it was just the fact of who they were. That the man had almost killed him less than twenty-four hours ago. 

“Just one time, and you’ll leave me alone?” Ichigo wanted to punch himself for even beginning to agree to sleep with him. 

The corner of Grimmjow’s mouth lifted into a sly smile. “Looks like I’m not the only one looking to get some then.”

Ichigo couldn’t help but smirk in return at that. “I get involved in a lot of dangerous shit. I could die any day now. I might as well have some fun when I’m not out getting my ass kicked.” He hoped his voice hadn’t sounded as shaky as he felt. 

Laughing lightly, Grimmjow slid from the window onto Ichigo’s bed. He was suddenly on top of Ichigo sucking hurriedly at his neck. Ichigo didn’t know what to do. He was inexperienced and things were moving fast. Not even just that though, usually whenever he saw Grimmjow his first instinct was to fight, not to lean into his touch. 

Grimmjow was being careful. He wasn’t going to be rough yet. He wanted Ichigo to enjoy this, to fucking want it. Because any way you looked at it, Ichigo would regret this tomorrow and feel like shit about it. It would be more satisfying to know that Ichigo gave himself up willingly and hated himself for that than to take the kid forcefully and him not be at fault. No, he wanted Ichigo to know he could back out, but he knew he wouldn’t. The thought of Ichigo screaming in anger over the fact that he’d let the enemy fuck him was amazing, Grimmjow wouldn’t have it any other way.

So Grimmjow was trying to be as romantic with his actions as he possibly could. Kissing Ichigo’s neck, his collarbone, up to his jaw line. That’s what you’re supposed to do, make the enemy comfortable before it’s too late. And god if Grimmjow left here without getting his cock inside of Ichigo he’d have to tear someone apart. He had to make sure Ichigo would be begging to be fucked.

“You’re fucking tense, kid.” Grimmjow complained, his voice muffled against Ichigo’s jaw. 

Ichigo was counting his breaths to keep from panting. “Do you blame me?” he was rigid under Grimmjow, scared to even move or touch the man. 

Ichigo could feel the smirk on his skin. “No, I don’t blame you actually. But you could be participatin’ a little more. Makin’ me do all the work is kinda rude, not that I expected much from a virgin.”

Ichigo was actually glad to hear that, because he wasn’t sure how long he could sit still like this. His hands clasped onto Grimmjow’s hips, earning a grin.

“Now you’re talking…” He moved his hips down to meet Ichigo’s, grinding a bit. 

Ichigo bit his lip. He wouldn’t let himself moan. He refused. He was still trying to get past the fact that he was okay with sleeping with Grimmjow, his pride couldn’t be okay with showing he liked it yet. 

Grimmjow noticed the death glare he was getting and that Ichigo was straining to keep quiet. He wasn’t having that. He quickly shoved his hand down the teen’s boxers, grabbing his semi-hard length.

“If you don’t start making some pretty noises for me soon I’m gonna get rough.” He planned on getting rough anyway, but threats were always fun. 

Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow’s wrist frantically. “Wait! I have to…just get off me real quick.”

Grimmjow could tell he wasn’t about to run, so he did as he was told and gave Ichigo some space. He stood up and grabbed his combat pass, smashing it against his chest to leave his body. Grimmjow’s face twisted up in a sneer. 

“That’s fuckin’ weird, I ain’t even gonna ask.” The older man grumbled, watching Ichigo drag his body into his closet. 

Then Ichigo started undressing, making Grimmjow cock an eyebrow. 

“I figured you’re the type to...get pretty gruesome during….” He couldn’t even finish the sentence by himself.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. “Sex.”

“Yeah, sex. I had to make sure you didn’t kill me, or at least break any of my bones. So I’m going to have to do this in soul form.”

Things clicked for Grimmjow, but even if they didn’t, he didn’t care. Ichigo was almost naked. He grabbed the teen by the only clothing he had remaining, his hakama, and jerked him on top of him. 

One of Grimmjow’s hands were on the back of Ichigo’s neck, the other feeling up his ass. And while it did feel good not to have Grimmjow hovering over top of him, Ichigo didn’t know what to do while he was on top of the other man other than grind his hips down to meet Grimmjow’s erection with his own. 

Grimmjow grunted, using the hand on Ichigo’s ass to keep him against his hips. 

“Gonna fuck you so hard, fuck you like I’m trying to kill you.” Grimmjow hissed through gritted teeth, his hands helping Ichigo grind his hips in a nice rhythm. 

Ichigo leaned his head to the side, his hurt pride showing in a shade of pink on his face. But his pride couldn’t stop his hips, basically dry humping Grimmjow at this point. And Grimmjow was letting it happen, because Ichigo was growing more comfortable. He was fine with letting the teenager go at his own pace for now, as long as he got what he wanted later on in the night.

And the little moans slipping passed Ichigo’s lips didn’t hurt to hear, either. 

Grimmjow harshened the grip on Ichigo’s hips, stopping them. Ichigo didn’t seem to be too happy about that, trying to keep moving them and letting out a frustrated grunt.

“Those are some hormones you got there. Can practically smell how bad you want it.” Grimmjow said, his hand untying the sash on Ichigo’s hakama and throwing it to the side while motioning for Ichigo to get off of him for a moment. 

Ichigo got the hint, removing everything in the way of his skin. At this point he didn’t care about feeling exposed. Grimmjow was right, Ichigo did want it bad even if he didn’t want to say it. 

Grimmjow was already undressing, it not taking much time since he didn’t wear much in the first place. 

And damn Ichigo had a hard time not staring at the man’s cock. 

Ichigo sat back down, hand covering his mouth. “You’re really big.” 

Grimmjow walked over, snatching Ichigo’s wrist to move his hand away from his face. “That scare you or somethin’?” He was going to be pissed the fuck off if his cock size was going to be a deal breaker. 

Ichigo shook his head, the gesture so small and brief Grimmjow easily could have missed it, but he didn’t. Grimmjow noticed that Ichigo was blushing like crazy now, eyes still darting away from his groin. 

The smirk was back. “You little fuckin’ pervert. The size of it’s turnin’ you on, huh?”

Ichigo shot him a glare, but he accepted defeat now that Grimmjow had figured it out. “Don’t you say a fucking word.” 

Grimmjow leaned down, grinning while he grabbed Ichigo’s jaw a little roughly. 

“I bet you could get real fucking kinky if you’d stop being so god damn shy. And it’s not like there’s anything to be shy about in the first fucking place. We both wanna fuck, why not just do it and you can save that shy shit for another day when my cock’s not dripping just from the thought of bein’ inside of you.”

Ichigo’s reply died inside of Grimmjow’s mouth, which was now on his. Grimmjow sucked on the teenager’s tongue, ripping a small moan from his throat. Ichigo found himself wrapping his legs around the other’s waist, and then felt himself being pulled up by his waist.

With Grimmjow standing now, Ichigo locked his ankles together to steady himself against the other man as they continued blindly making out. Grimmjow moved backwards, back hitting the wall and his hands holding onto Ichigo’s hips tightly. Ichigo’s own arms were hooked behind Grimmjow’s neck.

Ichigo opened his eyes a bit when Grimmjow took his lower lip in his teeth, making a small split in it before sucking on the wound. 

“You ever had anything inside you before?” Grimmjow’s voice was breathy now, making Ichigo’s heart race at the newfound tone in the man.

Ichigo had to think for a second, his head foggy. “Two fingers, a while ago. Just while masturbating.” He was surprised that he didn’t feel any shame in sharing that.

Grimmjow walked them back over to the bed, dropping Ichigo on it before looking around.

“Lotion, lube, anythin’?” 

Ichigo reached over into his nightstand, grabbing a small bottle of lotion and handed it to Grimmjow. 

“Nah, I want you to do it.” Grimmjow smirked, refusing the bottle.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. “What?”

“You heard me, kid.” Grimmjow leaned in for another sloppy kiss, paying a little more attention to Ichigo’s now wounded lip. “Finger yourself for me, princess.”

Ichigo sneered. “I will if you never call me that again.” He clicked the bottle open, rubbing the lotion in between his fingers to warm it up.

Grimmjow shrugged, sitting on the bed across from Ichigo and waited. 

Ichigo tried to make quick work of himself. Not only because he really fucking wanted that cock, but he could feel Grimmjow’s gaze burning into him. Knowing that Grimmjow wanted him made Ichigo feel even hotter, the thought alone making Ichigo groan as he slipped in a third finger. 

And Ichigo wasn’t stupid, he knew all these kind gestures and the fact that Grimmjow was letting things go at a slow pace were just decoys. Grimmjow fucking hated him and Ichigo’s body was going to seriously be hurting in the morning. But that didn’t bother him, he knew what he was signing up for the moment he let Grimmjow slip into his room. So he took time to stretch himself further, knowing that things were about to get rough.

Grimmjow clenched his fist because god damn he was getting impatient. Having nothing to do but stare Ichigo down while he finger fucked himself was frustrating. And he decided that he was done being nice and playing head games.

Ichigo’s eyes widened when Grimmjow pulled his fingers out.

“Turn the fuck around.” Grimmjow bit out, the patience in his voice completely drained. 

Ichigo did as he was told. “Yes sir.” He teased, only earning a death grip on his hips from behind. 

Grimmjow wasted no time in pushing the head of his cock inside, only slowing because of how tight Ichigo was. 

Ichigo dropped his head down, moaning into the pillow he had grabbed in the moment and pulled over to himself. He was glad he took the time to prepare himself a little more because even though he had slowed down, Grimmjow hadn’t stopped at all. 

Once inside of Ichigo all the way Grimmjow tipped his head back and groaned while giving one harsh forward thrust without pulling out just to remind Ichigo know who the fuck was in charge here. 

Ichigo couldn’t do much other than repeatedly moan “oh fuck” in variations. He felt so damn full and his nerve endings were all responding in ways he never knew they were wired to. Grimmjow felt so fucking good inside of him that he couldn’t help but push back against him.

Grimmjow smirked, yanking Ichigo’s head back by his hair. “Yeah that’s it, fucking work my cock deeper in you.”

Grimmjow pulled his hips back, not giving Ichigo any time to complain because he thrust back in just as fast. Ichigo shoved the side of his face into the pillow, not bothering with holding himself up on hands anymore and just making do with his elbows. Grimmjow was already pounding into Ichigo harshly, pulling out embarrassing moans.

He heard Grimmjow laugh under his breath, hips still going at a crushing pace.

“Now I ain’t gonna let you lie there like a fuckin’ whore relaxed on the bed like that. I’m doin’ way too much damn work for that shit.” Grimmjow growled, pulling out completely and sitting back. 

Ichigo turned around, looking a good combination of pissed off and horny out of his god damn mind. 

“You’re gonna ride me or you ain’t gettin’ anything up that tight ass of yours. And I know you’re not gonna refuse because you got this slutty look on your face that says it all.”

The word ‘slutty’ being aimed at Ichigo turned him on even more, but he didn’t have time to think about what that said about himself. He climbed into Grimmjow’s lap, spreading his legs wide and sliding back down onto his cock, moaning loudly into his shoulder. 

Grimmjow dug his nails into one of Ichigo’s thighs, getting a few extra whines out of the teenager. He latched his lips onto Ichigo’s throat, sucking and biting harshly as Ichigo was already moving his hips up and down.

“Hate you so god damn much. Could rip your fuckin’ throat out right now if your ass didn’t feel so good.” 

Ichigo didn’t have shit to say to that, he was trying his best to keep a rhythm even though his thighs were trembling and Grimmjow being so close to his neck made him nervous in a good, but very sick way. And when Grimmjow bit down a little too close to his jugular it caused Ichigo to stir his hips on the downstroke, earning a different angle. 

“Oh...fuck….!” Ichigo groaned loudly, pushing his hips down harshly against Grimmjow’s as he stayed in that one spot, grinding to keep the friction going. He was basically torturing himself because even though it felt so damn good it cause him to spit out so many moans and curses Grimmjow was probably looking so smug right now.

Grimmjow forcefully lifted Ichigo up, earning a pissed off look and a frustrated moan.

“Congrats, kid. You found your g-spot. But don’t think you can sit there and use my cock like you paid for it, because I gotta cum too.” 

Grimmjow stopped Ichigo’s hips altogether, now using his own to thrust up into him. Ichigo tilted his head to the side, unable to move with crushing grip on hips. He steadied his hands on Grimmjow’s shoulders as the man fucked up into him without really caring how he felt about it. 

Before he knew it, Ichigo was being pushed onto his back, one of his legs being thrown over Grimmjow’s shoulder for deeper access.

The new position had Grimmjow hitting that spot Ichigo learned to loved with almost every thrust, sometimes just barely missing it. 

“Fuck me harder.” Ichigo bit down onto his fist, looking up at Grimmjow with hazy eyes. 

Grimmjow snapped his hips harder, an almost painful action for Ichigo, and continued like that.

“Knew you’d….fuckin’ turn out to be a complete cock slut.” He groaned, enjoying the fact that he knew he was hurting Ichigo somehow with his pace even though the teenager looked like he was enjoying every second of it. 

Ichigo smirked, mouth parted slightly as he panted. “I hate you too, you know. Just because you’re good at fucking me doesn’t mean anything. It’s all you’re good for.” 

Grimmjow laughed in between his groans, leaning down to attack Ichigo’s mouth with his own. It was more teeth and anything, each tearing at the other’s lips when they could before latching in an open mouthed kiss, Grimmjow’s hips slowing but still keeping their force. 

Ichigo broke the kiss and glared into blue eyes. “Stop kissing me and fuck me. Didn’t let you in my room to be my fucking boyfriend.” 

Grimmjow quickened his hips again, Ichigo moaning in approval. “Boyfriend? You trying to make me puke, Kurosaki? I’ll bite your fuckin’ tongue off if you say that word around me ever again.”

Ichigo rolled his eyes. He really needed his cock to be touched but Grimmjow was too busy fucking him into the mattress to do anything about it. So Ichigo took himself into his own hand, smearing the precum that had built up all over the tip. 

Ichigo was moaning each time Grimmjow pushed into him now, his insides feeling slick now from Grimmjow’s own precum leaking inside of him. 

“You’re gonna cum inside right?” Ichigo moaned the sentence, not caring if he sounded like he wanted it. 

Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow. “Be stupid not to, gotta leave you with somethin’ to let you know who this ass belongs to.”

Ichigo wanted to roll his eyes at that but he was getting close, and judging by how Grimmjow was getting more vulgar with his words, he was too. Not wanting to cum first, Ichigo clenched down on Grimmjow’s cock, giving him more friction and hearing a low groan. 

There were already bruises forming on Ichigo’s hips and Grimmjow was digging his thumbs into the sore spots, his body screaming at him to fuck Ichigo faster. 

Without warning Grimmjow stopped his thrusts, holding Ichigo against him with a death grip. Ichigo pushed up against to help hold himself in place because fuck Grimmjow had stopped his cock right against Ichigo’s sweet spot and began cumming all up inside of him. Ichigo had came right in time, letting go as the aftermath shot onto his stomach. 

“Oh shit. Fuck that’s so good.” Ichigo’s eyes widened before shutting tightly as he moaned just from the feeling of Grimmjow cumming deep inside of him. 

Once he was finished emptying himself, Grimmjow kept moving his hips to fuck his seed deeper inside of Ichigo, surprisingly not getting any complaints.

Grimmjow smirked. “Not just a cock slut, a cum slut too. You just keep surprising me. Fucking disgusting.” 

Ichigo laid back, tired, legs barely having the strength to stay locked around Grimmjow’s waist. He replied simply with a lazy smile.

Grimmjow finally pulled out, happy to see that his cum wasn’t dripping out just yet. He wanted that to be left for Ichigo to deal with in the morning. He stood up to get dressed, leaving Ichigo on the bed looking way too satisfied for his liking.

“You know I think you enjoyed that too much. Might have to do it again some time. Leave you looking bloody next time, consider this a warm up.”

Ichigo nodded dumbly, still enjoying the afterglow of his orgasm. Grimmjow shook his head, shooting him an annoyed look. 

“You still manage to piss me off after making me cum.” Grimmjow slipped on his jacket, heading for the window. 

Ichigo finally sat up, starting to scoot off the bed to put on a pair of clean boxers but the pain in his hips said otherwise.

Grimmjow looked over before heading out, admiring the bruises he’d left all over Ichigo. 

“Consider those a parting gift. I’ll see you soon for a fight, and then if you manage to survive that somehow, we can come back here.” 

“Fuck off, I’m tired.” Ichigo mumbled as he pulled his blanket up over himself. He accepted the fact that he had to sleep naked because getting up just wasn’t an option right now. 

Grimmjow grinned and left out of the window. He’d definitely lurk in the morning to just to hear Ichigo having to deal with explaining the welts on his neck.


End file.
